1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sophisticated structure for a tape measure, and more particularly, to a tape measure whose withdrawal may be performed easily without forcibly operating a brake key as in a conventional tape measure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tape measure is frequently used in a construction site for professional measurement, estimation and examination. It is also necessary for domestic application such as house repairing or furniture making done by the owner in an amateur do-it-yourself way. The common disadvantageous shortcomings of conventional tape measures are that they are either too large in size or too hard to handle. Consequently it is although a minor, yet important matter to develop a tape measure with a structure which can be securely, easily and conveniently handled. The practical disadvantageous shortcomings of known tape measures are:
1. The pulled out measuring tape will automatically retract with a strong bouncing action if it is not properly controlled, which in the worst case, results in injury to the user himself or to a third person nearby. PA1 2. The failure rate is high in spite of their simple construction. This is caused by frequent on-off operation of the control key to hold or release the measuring tape. Consequently the lifetime of the conventional tape measures is not as long as expected by users. PA1 3. It is hard to operate when several measurements are required. As the shortcoming described in item 1, it is difficult to halt the tape measure at the desired length for measurement resulting in repeated extending or rewinding of the measuring tape. PA1 4. A bulky structure with an inconvenient operational mechanism makes the conventional tape measures not only unable to be handled by skilled technicians, but also dangerous for amateurs to handle them in do-it-yourself work for fear of hurting users due to careless handling.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for developing a new structure for a tape measure which is simply constructed, and securely and conveniently useable.